Forum:Kapitel 633 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus und die andern Konoha-Shinobi zeigen das sie auch was drauf haben außer Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura. Ich denke mal, dass Kishi an etwas Grösserem arbeitet. Denn zwei chapter lang die Teams mit neuen Jutsus zu zeigen ist ja nicht sehr einfallsreich. mfg Sprayer Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das Gamakichi bei Naruto. :Durchaus möglich. Aber Gamakichi besitzt kein solchen...äh Gehstock(Da war ja ein Schwert drinne) und vorallem raucht der nicht.(interessant, mittlerweile sinds wohl Zigaretten und keine Pfeife mehr xD). Ansonsten is das Chapter, abgesehen von der letzten coolen Seite, wieder nur ein Snack für Zwischendurch... Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 10:11, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Genau wegen den Zigaretten geht es mir ja Gamabunta wurde immer mit einer Pfeife gezeigt und nicht mit Zigaretten. Das würde zu Gamabunta finde ich auch nicht passen. Das Schwert kann Gamakichi ja auch so irgend wann bekommen haben und das er jetzt auch rauchet kommt vielleicht da her das er es sich von Gamabunta ab geschsut hat. Mag blöde klingen aber es kann sein das sich Gamakichi mit den Zigaretten cooler vor kommt als Gamabunta mit seiner Pfeife. Er scheint auch noch was um den Hals hängen zu haben nur wird das durch das Zeichen und Schrift verdeckt. : ich denke auch, dass da noch was kommt. Ich wette einfahc mal darauf da sjetzt wo alle gezeigt ham wie gut sie sind Madara oder der Juubi einmal ernst machen und irgendwer dran glauben muss :-) Phreak2k (Diskussion) 10:59, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Madara fingerschnipp* -> Onehit gegen charactername here und tot oder wie? xD Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:27, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :: Wenn das jetzt alles war was das Juubi Drauf hat Ist das 1. PEINLICH 2. ERNIEDRIGEND 3. DUMM :: ich hasse sowas einfach Aufeinmal müssen alle So Stark sein um es mit so nem Juubistück aufzunehmen Wie PEINLICH ist das Bitteschön? da ist ja inzwischen Pain in MEINER Sicht ne 0 gegen die Team's Omg ich kann mich da nur aufregen das einfach alle so OP sein MÜSSEN Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:26, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :: The 3 Sannin are back! :D Sauber ! Ich hoffe mal das im nächsten Kapitel nicht gerade alle platt gemacht werden. Mit dem letzt bild denk ich will Kishi zeigen das die drei nun an die Stelle ihre Meister treten und sie am ende des Krieges zu den neuen Sanin werden(od dann einen anderen Titel erhalten werden). Hey ich fand das Kapitel eher durchwachsen. Der Anfang war nicht so gut aber das Ende lässt hoffen.^^ Die Kröte die Naruto beschwört müsste Gamakichi sein. Wenn man sich das Bild von Gamabunta hier ansieht, sieht man das er mehr Warzen im Gesicht hat als die Kröte die Naruto beschworen. Außerdem fehlt die Narbe die Gamabunta über dem Auge hat Kuro89 (Diskussion) 13:54, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Es ist auf jeden Fall Gamakichi, da der Frosch nicht die Narbe von Gamabunta hat so wie sein Bemalungen. Es ist jedoch unklar, ob es sich wirklich um Katsuyu bei Sakura handelt, denn da ist auch mit einer jüngeren Schnecke zu rechnen und das Sasukes Schlange neu ist, ist wohl eindeutig...-- PSPMAN 14:18, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das ist ganz klar Gamakichi. Man erinnere sich daran, wie Gamakichi im Laufe von Naruto und Naruto Shippuden gewachsen ist. Außerdem erkennt man das am Gesicht, es ist einfach dieses freundliche und zu gleich tolllpatschich aussehende Gesicht. Ich finde gut, dass jetzt nochmal als "letztes Aufgebot" gezeigt wird, was die anderen so drauf haben denn was das Juubi oder Madara als nächstes auspacken werden die wohl kaum bewältigen können. Man muss bedenken, dass das Juubi sich nur wegen der Barriere aufgeteilt hat. Im Endeffekt muss Hashirama irgendwann abziehen, da ja Madara nicht mit einem seiner Klone kämpft sondern nur gegen ihn selbst. Das Juubi wird seine wahre Form erreichen und Naruto wird als Kurama und Sasuke mit dem perfekten Susano'o kämpfen. LG Flodda : Tatsache das mit Gamakichi. Auf die Narbe hab ich garnicht geachtet^^ @Flodda: Wenn das Juubi seine wahre Form erreicht, dann ist es doch bereits aus! Stand doch in einem der vorherigen Chaptern. Letzte Form = Ende der Welt, oder nicht? Edit: Warum wird mein erster Post eigl. immer in so ne Box getan? Das sieht kacke aus!Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:15, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @Kakashi215, naja.. das kann man so natürlich interpretieren. Ich denke mal, dass damit einfach gemeint ist dass es eigentlich niemand mehr mit ihm aufnehmen kann weil es so unglaublich mächtig ist. Hätte Naruto nicht den Kyuubi-Modus wäre es ja schon vorher vobei gewesen, als es Tenpen Chi eingesetzt hat. Naja, wenn das Juubi seine wahre Form erreicht hilft nur noch n Weiser der 6 Pfade:D LG Flodda Warum ein weiser der 6 Pfade? xD Die kak Generation von naruto kriegt ja alles gebacken (Für meine Massive beleidigung dagegen entschuldige ich mich nicht weil mich das eben aufregt) Also Das wird für mich das spannendste Sein Ob sie Überhaupt dann ne chance gegen das Juubi in der Finalen form haben Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:29, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich frage mich was ist eigendlich mit der Kraft/Chakra was die Bijuu´s dem Naruto gegeben haben. er hat es ja bis jetzt anscheinend noch nicht genutzt. @Alex-San Uchiha ich sehe es nicht so wie du das die Freunde von Naruto so über powert sind. bisher her waren ja nur Sasuke, Madara, Obito und Naruto die auf den Kishi sein fokus legte und ihne immer mehr und neue über Fähigkeiten in die Hand drückte. von Kiba, Shino, Ino und den andern hat man ja nur sehr wenig bis fast nichts gesehen was sie wirklich können. sie wären auch schon längs drauf gegangen hätte Naruto ihnen nicht etwas vom Kyuubi-Chakra gegeben was sie dann schützte vor der Juubi´s Tenpen Chi. Bitte Kishi töte Sai und Kiba ..! Schöner Eröffnungssatz .. ;P Naja ich fand das Kapitel nicht ganz so toll .. es war relativ lame ... Schon allein als Kiba meint das er jetzt 3 mal so stark ist (oder was er gesagt hat) ging mir der selten dämliche Gedanke durch den Kopf das er jetzt ein großer Akamaru mit 3 Köpfen wird (...) und was passiert dann, genau das! Ernsthaft? Ich hate hier vielleicht grade ziemlich aber im Ernst das dann auch noch Sai auftauchen muss. Aber das Ende war Episch da hab ich nichts gegen zu sagen! Aber das sich das Juubi aufgeteilt hat ist echt nochmal verdammt PEINLICH, wie Alex-San Uchiha schon sagte. Außerdem sind wirklich alle ziemlich OP im Moment das ist so ... gefällt mir einfach nicht ernasthaft dagegen wirken z.B. die meisten Akatsuki Mitglieder wie Idioten, das ist einfach unfair! Mich interessiert grade ernsthaft was bei Kakashi und Obito geht, die Story find ich gerade ernsthaft interessanter, auch wenn viele die sicher langweilig finden mögen, aber dieses Geplänkel das nun alle stärketr geworden sind ... ach man. Ich mochte das letzte Kapitel als Sasuke auftauchte ... oder wo die Kage kamen, doch kann es jetzt nicht endlich mal abgehen? Der Kampf gegen das Juubi geht doch schon soooo ewig. Langsam könnte es mal "RICHTIG" losgehen oder der Kampf Madara gegen Hashirama, bitte ich will sehen wie Madara, Hashirama zermalmt. Am Ende brauch der 1. eh noch Hilfe und Naruto legt auch noch Madara um und Happy End. Der Kampf Sasuke gegen Naruto wird dann auch nur "freundschaftlich" sein, wenn ich das schon höre. Na ich hoffe mal das Obito Kakashi noch überzeugt das wär irgendwie geil. Aber es müssen noch Köpfe rollen! Wenn keiner mehr stirbt ... mhmm Madara!^^ (Diskussion) 19:46, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : xD wie alle echt nur Köpfe rollen sehen wollen...moment, das will ich auch! Kakashi wird wohl als nächster Bye sagen. 1on1 gegen Obito könnte es ziemlich schwierig werden. Kakashi hatte nur aufgrund der Taktiken seiner Kameraden immer die Chance gehabt, Obito zu killn... Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:40, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich kann nicht verstehen wie man glauben kann das alle jetzt so stark sein soll. bisher hat beispielweise weder Kiba, Tenten, Sai od Shikamaru alleine gegen Edo Madara od das Juubi gestellt. sie kämpfen nur gegen kleine Juubi-kopien die halt nicht so stark sind wie das orginal. Ich glaub auch ihr hätte es am liebsten wen nur Hashirama alleine(vielleicht wenn ich es ok findet würde doch noch mit Naruto und Sasuke)in der Barrier mit dem Juubi ist. der Rest ist draus mit wehenden Flaggen und Bannern und feuert ihn/ sie an wie allein man gegen das Juubi kämpft und da ihr ja um beding tote wollt fallen alle einfach so bis zum Ende des Kampfes um ohne jegliche Grund od ihre sie stellen sich alle ihn eine Reihe und Madara geht die Reihe ab und berüht jeden mit einem Finger und sagt du bist tot nächster tot und so weiter. Hab ihr mal daran gedacht das vielleicht nur vielleicht das Kishi die Geschicht doch noch etwas weit führen will und nicht gleich nach dem Krieg schluß ist. das wäre es doch absolt schwachsinnig jeden sterben zu lassen(auser Naruto, Sasuke vielleicht Sakura nicht). das dann mit irgenwelchen neuen und unbekannten Charaktern weitermachen und falls Naruto noch mit dabei ist und sich daran Errinert und denkt ja damal da hat ich noch Freunde sind leider alle Tot Schade. Wo du es grade erwähnst @user & @Kakashi215 Ihr habt schon recht ich habe garnicht an die Stärke dieser Schwachen Koopien gedacht aber mir ist eig. Ganz egal was aus den Charakteren Passiert Ich will (Wie Schon in 2 anderen Diskussionen erwähnt) nur Darauf Hinaus das es Krank wäre wenn Aufeinmal alle dann nach dem Krieg so Stark sind das Madara oder Pain sowie Obito nurnoch ein Anwärter Niveau für die sind Und wenn ihr mir das abstreiten wollt viel spaß das hier ist meine eigene Meinung zum Kapitel dafür Sind Diskussionen da. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 10:50, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @ Alex-San Uchiha Ich glaub der 3 Hokage hat einmal gesagt, dass es immer so ist das die nachfolgende Generation immer stärker ist als die vorhergehende. Wenn man sich das jetzt mal überlegt wäre Orochimaru die 4 Generation, wird von Sasuke übertroffen uns so weiter. Pain wäre jetzt warscheinlich unter 3 Generation einzuordenen was sagen würde, dass 2 Generationen zwischen ihm und den aktuellen Charaktern wie Ino, Hinata usw. liegt. Deshalb find ich hat das schon seine Berechtigung, klar versteh ich du findest das sie OP sind aber auch nur im Vergleich und es ist ja wirklich so dass sich jeder Mensch weiter entwickelt.Kyuubi - Neunschwänziger (Diskussion) 18:03, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist eure meinung immer noch egal und ich weiß was der 3. Hokage sagte Bloß was war mit Itachi? Gegen den hat Sasuke keine Chance. Bestätigte Tobi persönlich und das heißt was weil sie nicht zur selben generation gehören von Hokagen her ja aber von alterstufen nein Und Nur um das Klar zustellen xD ich denke nicht das jeder ne Hauch von Chance gegen den Rikudou Sennin hat warum sollte dann jeder ne Chance gegen Hashirama Madara oder Obito haben? wenn sie schon die kräfte von ihm besitzen Deshalb ist Mir Eure Meinung Relativ egal wie ihr das Seht In Meiner Sicht ist das alles zuviel Helden getue. Und was das Ende von Naruto angeht ich denke nicht das Kishimoto zeigen wird Das Naruto erwachsen ist man wird höchst nach dem Krieg so mind 2staffel oder 1Staffel oder 10folgen noch Zeigen (immer noch meine Meinung). Und der 3. Hokage soll der Stärkste aller Hokagen sein das will ich bestätigt bekommen noch im verlaufe des Krieges Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 18:19, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Moment, wer hat hier gesagt, der Sandaime Hokage wäre der Stärkste? Den aktuellen Chaptern zufolge ist Hashirama, der Shodai Hokage, der stärkste aller Hokage. Ob der allerdings stärker ist als der Rikoudo Sennin, ist unwahrscheinlich. Man stelle sich mal vor: der hat das Juubi GANZ ALLEINE gebändigt und die Nin-Jutsus erfunden. Und das alles, ohne unsterblich zu sein. Aktuell braucht es schließlich schon eine ganze Allianz + 4 unsterbliche Hokage + 2 Bijuus + 1 ewiges Mangekyou um das Ding so einigermaßen in Zaum zu halten! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 19:56, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :@Alex-San 1. Komisch du verweist darauf das es eine Diskussion ist, aber akzeptierst KEINE andere Meinung und es ist dir egal. Iwie passt da was nicht. 2. Es stimmt schon das die Charas echt krass stark geworden sind und wegen dem Helden getue naja ist auch iwie etwas wahr. Und 3. es hies immer sie hätten einen TEIL seiner Kraft und nicht die ganze, es wurde nie behauptet das sie so stark wären wie der Rikoudo. :Hoffe aber ebenso das die Stärke der Chars nicht wie bei Dragon Ball ausartet, das wäre richtig dumm. :Ich bin gespannt wie lange der Krieg noch gehen soll und so. Dragou Wer hat hier was davon geschrieben, dass Kakashi gegen Obito verlieren wird, weil er schwächer ist? Ähmm.. Obito ist schwach! Der kann mit Madara und den 4 Hokagen aufjedenfall nicht mithalten und meiner meinung nach ist er auch gegen Kakashi chancenlos. Ganz ehrlich, außer sein Teleport-Jutsu in eine andere welt kann der doch nicht viel! Klar dieses Jutsu ist krass und dagegen haben nur wenige ne chance, aber jetzt wo Kakashi weis wie es geht, hat obito keine chance mehr gegen ihn! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 21:31, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das war ich! Das ist wahr, gegen Obitos bestes bisher bekanntes Jutsu gibt es jetzt effektive Gegenmaßnahmen. Wir wissen aber nicht, was er sich in den ganzen Jahren noch alles so angeeignet hat. Daher würde ich den Kampf noch nicht als gewonnen betrachten! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:06, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich kann nicht verstehen wie behaupten kann das das alles helden getue sein soll. man hat doch schon längst gemerkt das naruto zu den manga´s gehört das am wo am ende die guten gewinnen. ich kenn persönlich auch absolut keine es wo dies überhaupt das der fall ist. Wie geschockt ihr von meiner Meinung seit Was obito angeht er kann auch was Ohne sein Kamui Z.b. Mokuton im Kampf gegen die kiri Nins und ich will nicht darauf hinaus das der 1. hokage und Madara genauso Stark wie Rikudou sind und der 3. Hokage wurde in irgend einer folge als Stärkster bezeichnet. Und Minato SOLLTE MAN NICHT überschätzen er hat es nicht geschafft Obito zu Töten und langsam gehts wie bei Dragonball zu jeder ist bald so OP das Niemand ne Chance gegen die hat ich Finde es einfach nur Lächerlich dieses Kapitel Und habe keine Lust mehr darüber was Beizutragen also macht euch keine Mühe DIESES Kommentar beantzuworten. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:42, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich mache mir die Mühe. Es heißt nämlich DER Kommentar, demzufolge auch DIESEN Kommentar im Akkusativ ;) Ich verstehe das ganze Geheule gar nicht. Immer wieder lese ich das Wort OVERPOWERT - dabei gibt es gar keinen Anlass dazu. Im letzten Kapitel ist nichts passiert, was mit diesem Wort bezeichnet werden müsste. 1. Kiba kann jetzt ein Jutsu mit einem Schattendoppelgänger ausführen. Wahnsinn. Was bringt es ihm außer einer moderaten Zerstörungskraft, die schon von vielen anderen Shinobi (insbesondere von Akatsukis) in den Schatten gestellt wurde? 2. Hinata kann jetzt 64 Hände mit Löwenköpfen. Die Köpfe konnte sie vorher schon und 64 Hände ist auch nicht der Rede wert. Dreieinhalb Jahre davor konnte Neji schon 128 Hände. Und der ist nur ein Jahr älter. 3. Shino kann Käfer beschwören, die mit proportional zu der Menge des zugefügten Chakras wachsen. Starke Kunst, aber nicht wirklich was besonderes. Da fand ich die Fähigkeit von Torune stärker. 4. Ino-Shika-Cho Formation E: Das ist eine feine Sache, wirklich raffiniert. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass es dafür drei Shinobi braucht, obwohl andere das alleine können, ist es auch gar nicht mehr so OP. Insgesamt haben sich alle aus Konoha verbessert, aber sie haben ja auch eine Menge Erfahrung sammeln müssen. Trotzdem heißt das noch nicht, dass es jetzt niemanden mehr gibt, der sie schlagen könnte. Allein sind sie alle mehr oder weniger hilflos gegen den falschen Gegner. Nehmen wir Pain, weil er ein beliebtes Beispiel ist. Von allen, die ich genannt habe, könnte keiner was gegen Tendo-Pain ausrichten. Er absorbiert Ninjutsu und kontert Taijutsu mit Shinra Tensei. Wenn es ihm zu bunt wird, macht er halt Chibaku Tensei. Und das konnte er allein. Es gab aber noch fünf andere Pains. Man stelle sich nun vor, Nagato selbst würde gegen sie kämpfen. Oder aber Itachi. Die Hälfte von ihnen könnte sich nicht gegen seine Genjutsus wehren, die andere Hälfte würde im Amaterasu hoffnungslos verbrennen. Und sollte es doch jemand schaffen, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, würde er von Susanoo zerschmettert werden. Jetzt sagt doch bitte nochmal, was an den Konoha-Ninjas so stark ist, dass man klagen müsste, sie wären besser als alle, gegen die sie bisher gekämpft haben. Ihre einzige wahre Stärke dürfte im effektiven Teamwork liegen. Das gab es bisher noch bei keinem Gegner. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:45, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu dieser ganzen OP-geschichte: hinata führt ne technick aus, die neji, schon als genin( und ohne anleitung ) gemeistert hat, ino-shika-cho macht nichts anderes als einen fleischklops( also choji ) auf die gegner zu schmeißen, was jirobo in part 1 auch mit nem gesteinsbrocken hinbekommen hat( wenn auch nicht mit jojoeffekt) und kibas wolf hat jetzt nen kopf mehr, WOW. was is außerdem so verkehrt daran, dass sakura z.B. tsunade übertroffen hat; itachi war in part schließlich auch erst 17 und hätte asuma, kurenei und kakashi mit links getötet und das stört wohl auch niemanden, da sakura ein hauptcharakter ist, ist doch wohl in ordnung, wenn sie auch ziemlich stark ist, zumal sie zwar mehr stärke als tsunade, aber trotzdem noch nicht ihre geschicklichkeit und erfahrung hat, meiner meinung nach ist das alles eher inszenierung, dass die shinobi- allianz( allem anschein nach ) wieder die überhand gewinnt, team 8 und 10 sind nicht OP, auch wenn es so wirken soll--95.117.217.122 16:00, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @user willst du Meine Rechtschreibkünste diskrimminieren? Ich war Nochnie Gut in Deutsch Seit der 1. Klasse her Und bin Ein Deutscher um das klar zustellen Dein Kommentar war Ehrlich unnötig Mich zu Korrigieren hauptsache man versteht was ich mein Peinliche Aktion von dir --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:24, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich mochte das Kapitel auch nicht so wirklich außer das Ende, das war episch^^! Ich finde das die die ihr alle als ziemlich OP seht einfach nur zeigen sollen das sie sich weiterentwickelt haben, immerhin haben sich Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura sich enorm weiterentwickelt (Ok Sakura vielleicht nicht so krass aber naja) und die anderen sind eigentlich noch so stark wie am Anfang von Naruto Shippuden! Da ist es eigentlich verständlich das nun mal gezeigt werden musste das sie auch noch ein par Sachen (bzw. Jutsus) dazugelernt haben. Wie gesagt mir hat das Kapitel auch nicht wirklich gefallen weil mich das einfach relativ wenig interessiert aber es gehört nun mal dazu. Aber das Sakura Tsunade übertroffen hat finde ich nun wieder rum nicht so schlimm .. ehrlich gesagt mag ich sie jetzt sogar noch mehr als jemals zuvor, bitte fragt nicht warum. (: Um es nochmal auf den Punkt zu bringen ... sie wirken in diesem Kapitel ziemlich OP. So ... ich habe auch mal gehört das der 3. Hokage der stärkste gewesen sein soll aber ich glaube das ist inzwischen nicht mehr so ... es gibt manchmal ein par Filmfehler bei Naruto, also ich glaube nicht das der 3. stärker ist als der 1. oder der 2. Und wer hier meinte das Kakashi Obito platt macht liegt glaube ich falsch Obito hat da noch einiges drauf ... wie Mokuton und sein Feuer Style Jutsu sollte man auch nicht unterschätzen, wo wir gerade dabei sind unterschätzen sollte man Minato im Moment nicht aber natürlich auch nicht überschatzen, Shiromaru! (; Immerhin hat er jetzt mit der anderen Hälfte des Kyuubi Chakras noch mal ziemlich Power drauf gekriegt. Und im Moment (da muss ich mich Madara^^! anschließen) finde ich was zwischen Obito und Kakashi passiert spannender als diese nervigen Kämpfe gegen das aufgeteilte Juubi. Und ich hoffe auch das Madara allein mit Hashirama kämpft und nicht Madara gegen Hashirama und Tobirama und alle anderen Hokage und was weiß ich wen ... :P Na gut das ist nochmal meine Meinung. ^^ --DeidaraBakuhaButai (Diskussion) 21:17, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alex-San ich bin zwar ein anderer Benutzer, aber benutz einfach nicht die Feststelltaste :) groß und klein, lass es sein :) nicht böse gemeint nur ein Tipp :) :@Alex: Das mit dem Kommentar war ich ... Und ich habe nicht deine eventuelle Herkunft infrage gestellt sondern deine Intelligenz - oder aber deine fehlende Bereitschaft, dir beim Schreiben Mühe zu geben. Mehrere User haben sich schon über dein Verhalten beschwert, weil du teilweise spamst und flamst, darüber hinaus hast du mit deiner - in der Tat unnötigen - Antwort völlig über die Stränge geschlagen. Die deutsche Sprache ist nicht einfach, das wissen wir alle. Und viele in Deutschland Geborene - seien es nun Kinder aus deutschen oder Migrantenfamilien - beherrschen sie nicht oder nicht korrekt. So wie du offensichtlich. Aber das gibt dir keinen Freifahrtschein, wild auf die Tasten zu hauen und dann von allen anderen zu erwarten, dass sie wissen, was du damit eigentlich sagen willst. Denn mitunter ist dies deinen Texten nicht zweifelsfrei zu entnehmen. Korrekter Satzbau und fehlerfreie Rechtschreibung helfen nämlich bisweilen, Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Wenn also das nächste Mal jemand deine Rechtschreibung korrigiert, sei es ein Lehrer oder sonstjemand, solltest du vielleicht weniger Energie darauf verwenden, diesen Jemand zu Unrecht zu beschimpfen, als darauf, die Korrektur zu verinnerlichen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:33, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) jetzt mal ganz ruhig! Hier soll es nicht um die Rechtschreibung oder Grammatik von einzelnen gehen, sondern um Naruto! Das ist hier ein Forum, also keine Öffentliche Seite die völlig Korrekt sein muss, wie z.B. unsere Artikel. Trotzdem sollte man auch hier ein wenig auf Rechtschreibung usw. achten, auch wenn es nicht schlimm ist, wenn man mal etwas falsch schreibt oder sich vertippt, das passiert beim schnell schreiben (schaut euch z.B. meine Kommentare an, da sind oft Fehler drin und ich hab gerade mein Abi gemacht und beherrsche die deutsche Rechtschreibung). Wenn ein Kommentar nicht mehr verständlich ist, kann man nochmal höflich nachfragen und villt. kurz darauf hinweisen, dass derjenige mal ein wenig auf die Rechtschreibung achten soll. Ein kurzen Kommentar dazu sollte aber reichen und der betroffene sollte nicht darauf antworten, sondern versuchen beim nächsten mal mehr darauf zu achten. Falls wirklich jemand zu oft unverständlich schreibt wegen seiner Rechtschreibung, Grammatik usw. kann man ihn auf seiner Disskussionseite nochmal persönlich anschreiben, aber nicht hier Forum, weil dies nicht der richtige Ort dafür ist. Also im Klartext: Die Diskussion darüber ist hier beendet! @Alex versuche mehr auf deine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik zu achten (auch wenn ich persönlich nicht finde, dass es bei dir "besonders" auffällt, da gab es schon viel schlimmere Personen hier) und die anderen, falls ihr nochmal sowas bemerkt, schreibt die Person persönlich und höflich auf seiner Dissi an! Danke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:50, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe Hier nicht vor Sauber zuschreiben d.h. achten auf meine rechtschreibung und User können sich ruhig über mich beschweren Diskussion sind für ne Meinungsfreiheit ja da. Und es liegt nicht an familliären dingen das ich so ne schlechte grammatik habe ich bin in deutsch einfach Faul mehr nicht anonsten Bin ich eig. in gesprächen (nicht chats) mit besseren umgangswörter beschmückt es hat mich einfach genervt das man so feige sein muss hier die Rechtschreibung zu diskriminieren. --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:23, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Och manooo, ich dachte das ihr vielleicht mal weiter über Naruto diskutiert und nicht über Grammatik (...) :P --Madara!^^ (Diskussion) 17:47, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gähn ist das langweilig. War das nicht schon mal hier in irgendeiner Diskussion wo ihr die Schreibweise anderer kritisiertet. Mein einziges Kommentar dazu lasst ihn schreiben wir er will. Wen keiner mehr mit einem über irgendetwas diskutiert wird weil man den Schreiben nicht versteht wird die Person es schon merken. Zu die @Alex-San Uchiha ich hab mir schon sehr zeitig an trainiert auch die schlimmste Schreibschrift von Leuten zu verstehen. Aber ich empfind es eher als peinlich, dass diese Person dann auch noch damit auf ihrem Profil damit prahlt das sowas ,,Cool,, sein soll und nur zu Info Professoren haben auch so ihre Probleme. : Zu was viel wichtiger ist Sai hatte schon zu Naruto gesagt. das er wieder auf alle das Kyuubi-Chakra verteil soll. Damit ihre Changsen besser sind daher hoffe ich das falls das noch passiert bevor das Juubi besiegt wird. Ich gerne sehen wird was Sasuke damit alles anstellen kann. Ihr nervt mich inzwischen sehr hier wird über Naruto diskutiert und nicht über mein Schreibstyle also wenn ihr probleme damit habt dann behaltet das für euch bitte mir ist das nämlich völlig egal das lenkt ja alles nur vom eigentlichen thema dieser diskussion ab. --U¢hïhå 12:12, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hab ich nicht geschrieben, das die Diskussion darüber beendet ist!? Jeder weitere Kommentar dazu wird ab jetzt gelöscht! Dies hier ist weder der richtige Ort um das zubesprechen, noch hat das irgendein Sinn, also hört auf die Rechtschreibung usw. von den anderen hier zu kritisieren und diskutiert wieder über Naruto! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:19, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ist der Unterschied zwischen Kyubi und Hachibi wirklich so groß, dass Bee nicht auch Chakra verteilen könnte? Ich meine, theoretisch müsste das doch machbar sein, oder? Aber vielleicht brauchen sie das gar nicht. Wenn die drei es schaffen, zwischen den Kreaturen hindurch bis zum Juubi zu gelangen, um dann was auch immer zu tun, dann ist doch der Zweck erfüllt. Ich denke, dass die anderen Shinobi in erster Linie keine Gefahr für das Juubi darstellen und deshalb auch nicht von ihm angegriffen werden würden, solange Team 7 am nächsten dran ist. Damit wird das Chakraverteilen doch auch überflüssig, oder? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:51, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :ich denke das Bee nicht so der Typ ist der das Chakra so gut kontrollieren und verteilen kann wie Naruto. es wundert mich aber auch das Naruto wartet bis das Kyuubi sein Chakra wieder gesammelt hat um es vielleicht wieder unter den andern zu verteil. falls er das vor hat daher Frage ich mich auch warum er nicht das Chakra vom Nibi bis Shichibi benutz das Sie ihm gegeben haben. ich frage mich auch ob Sasuke hier auch noch mal einen Falken beschwören wird od ob es nur bei der Schlange bleibt. ::Das Chakra der Biju dürfte er schon längst aufgebraucht haben. Immerhin kämpft Naruto ja schon ewig. Ich wüsste jetzt auch nicht, wie man verifizieren wollte, ob er deren Chakra benutzt hat oder nicht. Es unterscheidet sich ja nicht von anderem Chakra. Und da er zwischenzeitlich immer mal ziemlich am Ende war, ist davon auszugehen, dass er seine Reserven aufgebraucht hat. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:35, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC)